The invention relates to an electromotive furniture drive, comprising a drive unit and a power take-off unit which can be moved relative to the drive unit. The invention further relates to a piece of furniture, in particular seating furniture, comprising such an electromotive furniture drive.
Electromotive furniture drives, which are referred to below in short as drives, are installed in reclining and seating furniture in order to enable the convenient adjustment of furniture parts such as seats, backrests, footrests etc relative to a base body of the piece of furniture and relative to each other. Adjustable seating furniture, in particular so-called television armchairs or relaxation chairs, usually comprise a furniture fitting which is mechanically relatively complex and which allows a complex sequence of movements of the different cushion units mounted thereon in cooperation with a plurality of levers and rod assemblies.
Such a seating furniture fitting, as is described for example in the specification US 201110198894 A1, frequently comprises a cross member arranged beneath the seating surface, which cross member performs a combined displacing and rotating movement when the backrest is pivoted to the rear from an upright seating position and a foot rest is folded upwardly in front of the seating surface. The motorised adjustment of this seating furniture occurs by a drive which is fixed in the seating direction longitudinally to a base frame of the furniture fitting. The drive performs a linear displacing movement on a drive output element (power take-off element), which movement is transferred via swivel levers as a combined displacing/rotating movement to the cross member as described above, which is referred to below as a rotating cross member. It is disadvantageous in this respect that the drive has a relatively large configuration which is especially long and which extends over the entire length of the base frame of the furniture fitting. Moreover, a long distance travelled by the power take-off element is necessary in relation to the base element of the drive connected to the base frame. Both aspects lead to a furniture drive which requires a large amount of material input and is therefore expensive. Moreover, the furniture fitting must be modified for the installation of the furniture drive. In comparison with a non-motorised version of the furniture fitting which can be obtained on the market, the rotating cross member for the motorisable furniture fitting is provided with a reinforced configuration, and mounting possibilities for the base element of the furniture drive must be provided in the base frame. This leads to additional costs for the furniture fitting, not least due to the necessity to produce two different models which need to be kept on stock.